


The Honey, The Bunny and Baby Boy Sehunnie

by HunnieDae



Series: HoneyBoy, BunnyBoy & BabyBoySehunnie [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Sehun, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock and Balls Torture, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Yixing, Dom/sub, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, Edging, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Soft Dom!Junmyeon, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, sub!sehun, top!junmyeon, top!yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Kim Junmyeon didn’t expect to find two perfect lovers on the polyamorous dating website he signed up for. Zhang Yixing didn’t expect to end up with the student he was lusting after and another lover to quench his thirst for fucking more than one person. Oh Sehun didn’t expect to find two men willing to fulfil his kinky desires.But, you see, that’s exactly what they managed to find.





	The Honey, The Bunny and Baby Boy Sehunnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurtbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbae/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first attempt at bdsm smut so I hope I’ve managed to do an okay job and you enjoy it! 
> 
> For the lovely HurtBae: I compiled a list of all the things you said you loved about your favourite ship- SuLayHun - in my other fic and also added other things that I think you might love. We both wanted the mummy/daddy kink in oHaW but it unfortunately didn’t make the cut. I hope this fic can make up for that. I also hope this gift is worthy of all of your lovely comments on my other fics. You’re wonderful and I appreciate you a lot, thank you for being amazing <3 
> 
> This is probably one of the filthiest things I’ve ever written and I feel like I need a three day cleanse to soothe my soul, I’m very much a fluffy smutty person, so my talents may not lie in bdsm, but please read on and give me your opinions at the end hehe x x x

Kim Junmyeon was a cut-throat, ruthless businessman. He would step on anyone to get to the top. And that’s what he did, daily. 

There was no room in Junmyeon’s professional life for feelings. For care. Compassion. That had to stay within the confines of his home. Along with many other secrets that he hoped no one would ever find out about him. 

You see, in this business, it’s easy to make enemies. Those enemies would jump on you any chance they got. And oh boy, would they have an absolute field day if they found out about Junmyeon’s home life. 

He wasn’t a bad man. Not at all. He actually had love and adoration running through his veins. He thought the world was the most beautiful, happy place. But god forbid he let any of his co-workers know that. 

That’s why he spent his days, face screwed into a tight frown. Voice stern and unfriendly. Posture uninviting, screaming ‘do not mess with me’.

He was lucky that a year ago his world became much brighter and filled with so many fluffy, fuzzy feelings that he couldn’t let surface in his professional life. 

He had signed up to a polyamorous dating site, looking for two perfect boyfriends. His username was BunnyBoy and he lucked out when he found his two lovers. 

~~~~~~~~~

Zhang Yixing was a dance choreographer and teacher. He loved his job. Loved how expressive he could be. How he could change from something cutesy and contemporary to something whorish and sultry within the change of a beat. 

He worked a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Far too many hours to ever form meaningful relationships. Yeah, some of his students were hot and would try get him to fuck them in the dance studio. But he didn’t want that. 

You see, he needed to exude a stern but compassionate persona at work. But sometimes, he just wanted to be fully in control. Have someone fully at his mercy, _pleading_ for him. Was it a bit sadistic? Probably. Did he care? Absolutely fucking not. 

He did have his eye on one boy though. Shy, quiet. Hopefully submissive. He wanted him so much, but felt like he couldn’t make the first move. After all, he had to remain professional at work. For fuck sake.

So, as sexual frustration took over, alongside the need to fuck more than one person slowly simmering away and growing inside of him, he signed up to a polyamorous dating website with the username: HoneyBoy. 

~~~~~~~~~

Oh Sehun was impossibly shy. Terribly quiet and cute to boot. But he was a fantastic dancer. Sultry, sensual, sexual. The way that boys hips could move, oh my, they could literally stop traffic. If only he had a little more confidence in himself. 

You see, Sehun had _deep_ sexual fantasies. Ones that didn’t really fit his shy-boy personality. These fantasies would require two particular types of men. But it was such a niche kink that Sehun worried he wouldn’t find them. 

Plucking up some drunken courage, Sehun had finally decided to do it. He put on his favourite outfit ever. Black ripped skinnies, black T-shirt and baby pink, satin jacket. He had styled his black locks messily and checked himself out in the mirror. Bingo. He loved it. He looked like the perfect mix of devilish sin and babiest boy. That’s what he needed for this to work. He took some selcas, giving the camera his most endearing looks. Trying to say ‘fuck me right now’ with his come to bed eyes and expressive eyebrows. 

He had uploaded them onto a polyamorous dating website and called himself BabyBoySehunnie. He wrote out his profile and hit send before he could change his mind.

 **Looking For:** M/M/M  
**Specific Desires:** Fulfil all desired kinks. I am baby, I get to decide. Must include mummy and daddy kink. I choose which one is which. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Yixing had almost cummed in his pants when he came across his students profile on the site and read the ‘specific desires’ comment. The profile had 1002 hits on it, despite being up for only 6 hours and Yixing felt possessive. He had no right to, Sehun wasn’t his after all. But my god, did Yixing want to be his daddy. And those _photos_. Sehun was such a naughty boy making eyes like that at Yixing through the screen. He had decided it was the right time to shoot him a message. 

**HoneyBoy:**  
_Fancy seeing you here, baby boy. I would have never expected you to be into this kind of thing._

****

Yixing had watched the screen flicker up several times with Sehun supposedly typing and then stopping. He could imagine the cute boys face, all flushed and shy. 

**BabyBoySehunnie:**  
_You’re into this kind of thing, sir?_

**HoneyBoy:**  
_Oh, baby boy. You don’t have to call me sir outside of class, I would much rather you call me daddy._

~~~~~~~~~

Junmyeon had initially stumbled across Yixing’s profile. Finding the similarity of their usernames endearing. He had messaged Yixing and received a blunt but forward response. Stating that he had a baby boy in mind and Junmyeon should go check out his profile and get back to him. 

If his eyes could pop out of his head, they would have done. How could this gorgeous boy be on a dating website? How could he be after something so niche and kinky? All Junmyeon knew is that he couldn’t pass up and opportunity to try it out with these two gorgeous men. HoneyBoy, BunnyBoy and BabyBoySehunnie, it seemed it fit perfectly in Junmyeon’s head. 

~~~~~~~~~

It had been a year since their initial meet up. It had been at a cute restaurant. They had spoken about their hopes and desires for relationships and found that they were all complimentary of each other’s. Junmyeon’s life lacked an outlet to give out care and compassion. Yixing needed the chance to be more dominant, rather than pussyfooting around his dance students. And well, Sehun, he just wanted to be babied. He wanted to be looked after in all kinds of ways. Dominated, so that he didn’t have to think about a single thing. 

They had discussed their soft and hard limits, safe words. All the good stuff to make them horny as hell. So, naturally, they went home and fucked Sehun into oblivion. And have been doing since. 

Of course, Sehun quickly decided who he wanted his mummy to be and who he wanted his daddy to be. It’s pretty obvious. 

Junmyeon needed clarification on the mummy kink. Was it full feminisation? Would he have to dress as a woman? Act like a woman? _Bottom?_ To which Sehun replied a very shy ‘no’. It wasn’t about wanting a woman, if that was the case, he would have just found a willing female. It was about the qualities that Sehun thought a mummy should have. Powerful and domineering, yet caring and calm at the same time. Junmyeon could get on board. He just wanted to love and be loved. To be fair, that’s what all three boys wanted.

~~~~~~~~~

So, now, a year on, they had their biggest scene planned yet. Junmyeon’s work life was becoming torturous, to the point where he was asking Sehun to scene with him every night. It had been about 3 weeks now of 24/7 role play. They had initially said that it didn’t have to be an all day every day thing, but they were actually enjoying it. Sehun especially. 

Yixing had taken the day off work to look after Sehun on their big day, so had Junmyeon to be fair, but he had been called into work last minute. Yixing had sent their boyfriend video after video, teasing Sehun relentlessly on camera. 

Sehun tied to the bed with Yixing stroking a feather over his body and deliciously erect cock lightly? Of course Junmyeon had received that video. All the while, Sehun was whimpering out ‘daddy, please’ as if Yixing wasn’t about to edge him all day. 

Sehun in a cute pair of pink frilly panties dancing around the kitchen? Yep, Yixing had sent that too. Fucking tease. 

Sehun’s glassy, tear filled eyes looking up at the camera as Yixing had his cock fully sheathed down Sehun’s throat. Gagging and choking sounds echoing through the speakers. Yixing breathing out ‘that’s it baby boy, take it all. Take everything daddy gives you. Our good boy’. Fuck. Junmyeon needed to get home bad so he could get his hands on his boyfriends. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Junmyeon finally arrived home, he found Sehun knelt on the hard wood floor, cum staining and drying in his panties. Tear stained face and eyes down cast. He was sat, ass resting on his feet, arms crossed behind his back in submission. Oh no, baby boy was definitely in trouble. 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare go to him, mummy. He’s been a bad boy and he needs to know it.” Yixing looked at Junmyeon challenging him. It was always hard for Junmyeon to punish his baby boy and he couldn’t help but notice that Sehun’s knees were starting to bruise. 

“What’s happened? Why are you punishing him, _daddy?_ ” Junmyeon drawled out the name because they hadn’t initially started out calling each other mummy and daddy, it was just exclusive to Sehun. However, one day their baby boy sat them down. He was pouting, arms crossed, clearly having a strop. He said that it would only feel real if they were _all_ on board. That’s how Junmyeon and Yixing found themselves using the pet names for each other constantly. Even when they weren’t in a scene. It really was becoming a part of everyday life. And well, baby boy gets what baby boy wants. That was their life mantra. And my god did they stick to it every damn day. 

“He cummed whilst I fucked his throat. I told him he wasn’t allowed to, not until you were home to watch. But he didn’t control himself. He’s been a bad boy and he deserves to be punished.” Yixing was trying his best to keep a stern voice, not wanting to submit to Junmyeon. Because really, even though Junmyeon was soft and caring, if he disagreed with something it was a sight to behold. Mad mummy was something to be reckoned with. And Junmyeon had all the control, always looking out for Sehun’s best interests.

“How long has he been down there? Tell me now.” 

Yixing cowered slightly, dwarfing himself under Junmyeon’s glare. He didn’t want to be punished too. Because that happened sometimes. Once Junmyeon had told them strictly _no_ touching whilst he was at work. Daddy and baby boy decided they would partake in some innocent dry humping. When Junmyeon got home, he just _knew_ they had disobeyed him and he punished them by forcing them to both wear cock rings whilst they jerked each other off through dry orgasm after dry orgasm. Junmyeon removed Sehun’s first and watched Yixing writhe around for a little longer. Daddy should know better. All whilst Junmyeon smirked and watched their pain. No one disobeys mummy. 

“H-half an hour.”

Junmyeon stared Yixing down for a few more seconds before quickly going to retrieve Sehun from the floor. Their boyfriend loved pain, but not in this way, half an hour was far too long to be knelt like that. His poor baby boy’s knees.

“Up, baby boy. Come on, I’ve got you, are you in pain my cute boy?” Junmyeon cooed and soothed Sehun, he was positively fuming with Yixing. And he would punish him for it later. But not tonight, he decided he wanted to stick to their scene.

“Y-Yes mummy. B-but daddy said I deserved it.” Sehun whimpered, leaning his weight on Junmyeon as his legs adjusted from being bent and bruised for so long. 

“Well, mummy’s here now. Let’s get away from mean daddy for a while and we can have some fun instead.” Junmyeon began to help Sehun away and into the bedroom, casting his eyes to Yixing with a look that said ‘do not follow’.

Fuck. Was Yixing going to get blue balled tonight instead?

~~~~~~~~~

“Mmm it feels so nice mummy.” Sehun moaned out as Junmyeon fingered him languidly. Their baby boy needed to be well prepared for what they had planned for the evening. Stretched loose enough to be puffy and gaping.

Sehun was laid on his back, hands fisted into the sheets, trying not to move because he hadn’t been given permission yet. 

“You can fuck yourself down on my fingers now baby boy, go on, make yourself feel good. Fuck yourself.” That’s all it took for Sehun to flatten his palms against the mattress and start pushing his body down onto the three fingers that were brushing across his prostate so deliciously. 

Yixing was waiting outside the door. Torturing himself listening to Sehun’s muffled sighs of pleasure. He wanted to go in, but didn’t want to face what Junmyeon would potentially do to him. He hoped his boyfriend would save the punishment for another day.

“Come in, daddy.” Junmyeon called, knowing their boyfriend all too well and knowing he would be stood outside sheepishly. Yixing didn’t mean any harm, he just let the power get to his head sometimes. 

The door creaked open and Yixing took in the sight before him. Sehun slamming himself down onto Junmyeon’s fingers, his panties pushed to the side and straining over his large, hard cock. It was the most beautiful view in the world. Yixing went to settle himself at the side of Sehun on the bed to get a closer look. 

“Baby boy, daddy’s really sorry for pushing your limits. I know you don’t like it when your knees hurt too much, daddy was silly and wrong, can you forgive me?” Sehun began to nuzzle into Yixing’s touch, slowly falling deeper into that luscious headspace that made Yixing want to fuck his brains out. 

Yixing began to tickle Sehun’s sides and the sensations were becoming all too much. The feeling of fingers in his ass and fingers digging into his sides. It was so overwhelmingly different that Sehun thought his body might just combust. 

“I-I forgive you da-ahhh-ddy! Please, please stop!” Sehun giggled and moaned and whimpered, feeling the sensory overload wash over him as he fully dropped. Yixing stopped as their baby boys mouth went a little slack and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. 

“That’s it baby boy, go to your good place. We are right here with you. We’ve got you.” Junmyeon soothed a hand down Sehun’s thigh, as he removed his fingers from their baby boys ass. Sehun whined loud at the loss, needing to be filled. They replaced the fingers with a pink diamond butt-plug to keep the stretch, for now and settled his panties back into place.

Junmyeon pulled Yixing into a bruising kiss as they made out above Sehun’s lax body. Slowly palming at their baby boy’s dick as he sighed in pleasure. 

Junmyeon moved to straddle over Sehun’s face and tapped his hard cock on the boys lips, asking for entrance. Sehun poked his tongue out between his lips and licked at the head, tonguing the slit to taste the salty precome. Humming happily as he floated away.

“Come on, baby boy, open up.” Junmyeon pushed a thumb from each hand into Sehun’s mouth and prised it open. Their baby boy loved his jaw being held open whilst his throat was fucked. Loved laying there helpless and crying over one of his boyfriends thick cocks. Junmyeon pushed his full length inside, hissing at the dry drag until he felt Sehun’s lips graze his pubic bone. Sehun gagged and spluttered but couldn’t do anything with the two fingers holding his jaw open.

Junmyeon let up slightly, taking his cock out so Sehun could catch a breath before plunging back in seconds later. He removed his fingers from holding their baby boys jaw open so Sehun could do what he loved the most. Suck cock. Their baby boy just _loved_ everything about it. And well, baby boy gets what baby boy wants. And they definitely weren’t complaining. Sehun began to suck hard on Junmyeon, lewd slurping and squelching noises filling the room. Hollowing his cheeks and looking up at his boyfriend, his _mummy_. Junmyeon thrusted shallowly into the back of Sehun’s throat, momentarily cutting off his airflow and then pulling away, only to repeat the delicious movement again and again. 

“F-fuck baby boy. Jesus Christ. You were made to suck dick. Your lips are incredible, literally cocksucker lips. You take me so well. Look at you, crying over me fucking your gorgeous face. Choking over my cock. You’re so beautiful.” Junmyeon groaned as tears began to spill from Sehun’s eyes. Spit pooling from their boys mouth as Junmyeon thrusted into the back of his throat.

“Hey, baby boy, do you want to try suck us both off at the same time?” Sehun just whined and nodded around Junmyeon’s dick. Needy and desperate for cock. 

Yixing quickly arranged pillows on the floor, to save Sehun’s knees from anymore suffering. Junmyeon pulled out slowly from Sehun’s throat as their baby boy whimpered and whined, wanting to be full again. 

Junmyeon helped Sehun over to the pillows and arranged him onto the floor. Ass sat back on feet, arms crossed behind his back. Sat in submission. Although Yixing hadn’t been sucked yet, his cock was glistening with wetness in the light. Junmyeon smirked, knowing his boyfriend must have smeared his cock with chocolate flavoured lube for Sehun’s pleasure. 

Junmyeon and Yixing stood as close as possible and lined their dicks up next to each other. Sehun looked up at them from underneath his lashes, eyes pleading and innocent. God, he was so fucking hot. Yixing laced his hand into the back of Sehun’s hair and tugged slightly, sending a delicious jolt of pain down Sehun’s spine.

“Come on baby boy, show us how slutty you are for our cocks. Make daddy feel good.” Sehun stretched his lips as wide as he could to try fit both cocks in at once. It took Junmyeon and Yixing to actually push forward and shove inside in order to get Sehun’s lips stretched out enough. They pushed as much of their cocks as they could into Sehun’s mouth simultaneously and both groaned at how positively fucked out Sehun looked. Lips stretched obscenely around two cocks, eyes flooding with tears and rolling around in his head. Needy. Desperate. 

“You are such a whore aren’t you baby boy, so desperate for cock to fill your holes.” Yixing kept his tight grip on Sehun’s hair and forced his head forward a little bit more with every push and pull of both of their dicks. Sehun was gagging and choking as the two blunt cocks prodded at the back of his throat alternately, giving him barely any chance to breathe. Drool was dripping everywhere and Sehun looked so fucked out already. Lusciously deep in his head space, submitting to anything and everything for his mummy and daddy. 

“Mmm baby boy, your mouth feels so good. You are so amazing. Such a good boy.” Junmyeon soothed and stroked down the side of Sehun’s cheek, feeling his cock moving through the skin.

The mix of degradation from Yixing and praise from Junmyeon was stirring in Sehun’s tummy, making him coil and feel the sudden urge to cum all over himself. He took his arms from behind his back, a movement he was only allowed to do if his mouth wasn’t free to safe-word. He tapped two fingers on each boy’s foot, his tell tale sign that he needed a break. They instantly took themselves from Sehun’s mouth and dropped to be eye level with their baby boy. 

“Daddy I’m gunna cum I can feel it I can’t control it.” Sehun whimpered, throat raw from the incessant intrusion, body shuddering and dick pulsating and throbbing in his panties. 

“No you will not baby boy. You are not allowed to cum.” Sehun whined and cowered down, submitting to his daddy. 

Junmyeon tsked at one boyfriend and stroked over the side of Sehun’s face, watching his other boyfriend nuzzle into the touch.

“Mummy will put a cock ring on you, okay? Then you don’t have to worry about cumming and you can just enjoy yourself.” Junmyeon reached for the object and coated it with lube, rolling it down snug onto the base of Sehun’s dick.

“T-thank you daddy for putting c-chocolate on your dick for me, I really, really love it.” 

Yixing beamed and leant to suck Sehun’s bottom lip between his teeth and bite on it, making the boy whimper. Yixing licked into Sehun’s mouth and made out with him roughly, tasting the chocolate and himself on their boy’s tongue. 

“Mm, it is yummy baby boy.” 

“No thanks for me, baby boy? I’m the one who allowed you to wear a cock ring. How rude.”

Sehun began to whimper and whine in protest at Junmyeon’s words. But all it took was for the latter to hold up a hand and say ‘stop’, for Sehun to submit and cease. Mouth hanging open and eyes rolling to the back of his head. Waiting. Hoping for more. They let him know they were about to begin again, got him to remind them of his safe word and tap outs, just so they knew he wasn’t too far gone for this to be done safely. They all wanted to enjoy this. 

They resumed fucking Sehun’s face. One at a time. Yixing fed his cock deep into Sehun’s throat, grip tight in the back of his hair. Holding him there as he gags and panics. Junmyeon rubbed his cock over Sehun’s cheek in waiting, smearing his face with precome and adding to Sehun’s already fucked out expression. They alternate between Junmyeon and Yixing fucking into the back of their baby boy’s throat before they decide to move on. Sehun chased after the cocks with his mouth but Yixing just tutted at him. 

“Such a whore, baby boy. Be patient or you won’t get anything at all.” 

Junmyeon looked away, because his face couldn’t remain as stern as Yixing’s did. Their roles really did fit them well. Junmyeon and Yixing kept taking sips of water throughout, offering little drinks to Sehun every now and then, but the water was primarily for them, it was Sehun’s request after all. 

They laid Sehun out on the bed as Yixing grabbed the riding crop and Junmyeon winced. Sehun loved this, but Junmyeon always felt a bit guilty. Mainly guilty because it did actually turn him on so much. Seeing Sehun writing in pain but loving it. It went against all his natural instincts, but he always found himself on the verge of cumming when he watched Yixing torture their baby boy’s cock and balls so sweetly. Junmyeon laid at the side of Sehun, stroking through his hair, whispering sweet nothings and praises to his baby boy, as Yixing prepared himself for what he was going to do. He pulled the panties off over Sehun’s bum and down his long legs. As soon as their baby boys legs were free, they fell spread open obscenely for their viewing pleasure. They could cum just from seeing Sehun like this. But that wasn’t the plan.

“I’m going to start now baby boy, okay?” Yixing gave a hard squeeze to Sehun’s thigh to get his attention and watched as his boyfriend nodded slowly.

Yixing brought the riding crop down with a sharp, controlled smack on Sehun’s balls. Hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to damage. Sehun’s balls contracted deliciously as he tensed and cried out in pain, dozy smile spread across his face as his vacant eyes searched for Junmyeon. Daddy alternated hits between Sehun’s balls, cock and mixed it up by hitting his exposed nipples too, making them stand on end, erect. Sehun was babbling incoherently with some decipherable ‘daddy yes, yes, so good, please daddy, oh my god, yes’s being thrown out of his mouth without him knowing, he was so far gone. Yixing had placed his knee between Sehun’s legs and was nudging at the butt plug, making Sehun cry out as each hit made his hole clench and flutter around the toy.

Junmyeon was incredibly hard and leaking, hearing the thwack of the crop against Sehun’s skin. The way he bloomed bright ready in the places where there was the most contact. Yixing hit particularly hard to the head of Sehun’s cock and their baby boy began to shudder and whimper. Dry orgasm wracking through his bones as the hit caused his pleasure to uncoil rapidly. 

“So fucking naughty baby boy. I should just leave you here if you’re going to be a needy slut. Daddy only fucks good boys.” Yixing scoffed and Junmyeon looked at him, pleading. He didn’t want to push Sehun into a bad place, but Yixing always knew where to draw the line. Sehun sobbed silently as the remnants of his unsatisfying orgasms dulled away. 

“You took that so well baby boy, I’m so proud of you. I’m going to start preparing you properly baby boy, okay? You need to be really stretched so be patient and I’ll take care of you.” Junmyeon placed a gentle kiss to Sehun’s temple before taking Yixing’s place in between Sehun’s legs. 

Yixing went to sit, leaning against the headboard and drank more water. They were going to have to get on with it soon, his bladder couldn’t take much more and he didn’t want to disappoint Sehun. 

Junmyeon grabbed the diamond head of the butt plug and pulled it out slightly, only to fuck it back into Sehun’s rim repeatedly until he was whimpering with pleasure. They needed a much bigger stretch for what Junmyeon was going to do. So mummy decided fisting was the only plausible option, plus, he’d been dying to watch his whole hand disappear inside Sehun. He poured more chocolate lube directly onto their baby boy’s ring of stretched, fluttering muscles and made Sehun hiss at the coldness against the burning skin. He gathered up the lube that was dripping down Sehun’s ass and plunged three fingers straight back in. Fingering in quick succession and scissoring them open as he went. He wasn’t going to rush this, but wanted four fingers in for what he was about to do. 

He added the pinky finger and groaned at how fucking hot Sehun looked stretched around four of his digits. He dived down and started licking at the stretched entrance. Lapping at the chocolate flavoured lube and moaning at the delicious taste. He alternated between darting his tongue in and out of Sehun’s ass, along with his fingers or sucking on the rim, making it puffy and red. 

Sehun was a moaning, babbling mess. Floating so high that his eyes were completely gone. Yixing was right there, stroking his hair but making him whimper with the obscenities coming out of his mouth. 

“Hmm, look at your needy fuck hole, baby boy. You’re such a little whore for us. I bet we could just put both of our dicks in now and your hole would just suck them in. Dying to be filled and fucked.” Tears spilled over the sides of Sehun’s eyes as he chanted ‘more’ repeatedly, until it earned him a hard spank on his ass from Junmyeon. He got spanked a few more times before he registered he was begging and being impatient. Sehun’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as his jaw went slack from feeling Junmyeon’s thumb push at his entrance. 

Yixing grabbed the riding crop and tapped it on Sehun’s lips until their baby boy accepted the toy into his mouth. This was a regular occurrence, Sehun biting down on the end of the crop and focusing on that rather than the intrusion. He needed to keep his teeth locked onto the crop or he would receive a light slap on the face from Yixing. It was humiliating in all the right ways.

Junmyeon was teasing his thumb into Sehun’s entrance. Slowly but surely, he had his five fingers inside, now for the fun part. He was yet to get them past the last knuckles and had to will himself not to go too fast, really not wanting to hurt Sehun. He moved his whole hand in and out of his baby boy, finding his prostate and roughly dragging all fingers over it. Sehun was being a good boy, riding crop still clasped between his teeth, muffled moans rolling out from deep in his throat. He whined as Junmyeon removed his fingers, earning a light slap on his cheek and Yixing staring him dead in the eyes. He lubed up his fist and pushed it bluntly at Sehun’s stretched rim. It didn’t look like it would fit. But Junmyeon marvelled as their baby boys hole sucked him in lusciously. He couldn’t believe he had his whole fist in Sehun’s body. He gave a few shallow pushes before he began fisting their good boy properly. 

“You are so amazing baby boy. Such a good boy. Can you feel my fist fucking your hole? You’re going to be stretched for _days_ baby boy. We could just pull your panties down whenever and bend you over and fuck you, no prep needed after this.” Sehun whined and Yixing pulled him in for a bruising kiss. 

“You ready for us to both to ram our cocks into you, needy boy?” Yixing smirked as Sehun’s vacant eyes bulged. 

“Y-Yes daddy. Fill me up, _please_. I’ve been a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.” Sehun slurred and it made Yixing almost cum. God, their baby boy was so fucking hot. They were so lucky. 

“ _Fuuuuck._ Yixing and Junmyeon groaned at the same time. They couldn’t wait to ruin their baby boy.

Junmyeon gently pulled his fist out but then ducked down to look deep into Sehun’s gaping hole. He leant forward and licked around the rim, hooking each thumb into the sides and spreading Sehun further, just to see. Just to tease. He then pushed fingers from each hand into Sehun for a few shallow thrusts, just to play, before helping Sehun up. Their baby boy was a dead weight. Completely gone and floating. Waiting for the big finale they had planned and had been waiting to do for their one year anniversary. 

Yixing settled himself back against the head board and lubed up his cock with more chocolatey goodness. Sehun was placed over Yixing, facing away from him so that their baby boy’s back was flush against Yixing’s chest. Yixing instantly got his hands under Sehun’s thighs, under his knees and pulled his baby boy’s legs up and apart so that his could rest them along his arms. Sehun whined at being so exposed and Junmyeon groaned. Sehun’s puffy hole was about to get double penetrated and they all couldn’t fucking wait. 

Junmyeon directed daddy’s cock into their baby boy’s entrancing, making Yixing curse out loud at the feeling of Sehun’s sloppy walls around his length. 

“F-f-feels s-o good dadd-y!” Sehun sobbed out as Yixing starting thrusting up into his hole. Their baby boy had very little range of movement in this spread out, held open position, so he was effectively getting fucked into like a rag doll. Bouncing around at the force Yixing was putting into his thrusts, head lolling back onto his daddy’s shoulder. Balls slapping up and down with the movement.

“Ugggh daddy loves your fuck hole baby boy. You love it when daddy uses your body don’t you? Fucking slut.” 

“So, so good baby boy. You’re doing so well. Mummy’s going to try go in now too, okay?” Sehun whined, they were mixing the humiliation and the praise again and it did things to his floating, fuzzy mind. 

Yixing stilled his movements as he felt Junmyeon’s lubed cock pressing against Sehun’s entrance. Sehun was crying out, whining, moaning, so Yixing pulled Sehun’s legs up higher, folding him in half so he could plunge four fingers in their baby boy’s mouth and let Junmyeon concentrate.

There was some resistance but slowly, Junmyeon’s cock started to slip in alongside Yixing’s. Their baby boy’s hole was clenching and fluttering frantically, being stretched further than it had ever gone. Junmyeon was staring dead into their baby boy’s glazed over, glassy eyes. Tears were falling down Sehun’s face and it was the most beautiful, fuckable sight in the world. His swollen cocksucker lips spread around Yixing’s fingers, letting our streams of ‘ohs’ and ‘mms’. Junmyeon let his cock slide out of Sehun’s hole and began to smack it against the puffy rim, causing both boyfriends to groan.

Junmyeon sheathed himself back inside, the tightness of Sehun, Yixing’s cock brushing against his, the sounds, the heat, it was all getting too much. Belly full of water, balls full of cum. He needed to release soon. 

They alternately thrusted into Sehun’s gaping hole, all cursing and moaning at the perfect sensation. They had saved this for a special occasion and my god was it worth it. 

“D-daddy!” Sehun cried out and shudder.

“I’ve got you baby boy, not long now. Such a good slut for daddy. You’re doing so well. Just hold out a little longer and you’ll get what you asked for. I know you’re so fucking desperate for it baby boy. Needy whore.” That sated Sehun’s soaring brain, remembering his main aim for the evening. 

Junmyeon looked down between his baby boy’s spread legs, two cocks pushing in and out of his hole. Sehun’s own cock angry red and leaking. He traced his fingers around the stretched out hole, gently dragging his nails over the skin and making Sehun yelp at the foreign sensation. He pushed his hand lower and started to fondle Yixing’s balls. The other hand lightly stroking over Sehun’s dick to relieve some pressure.

“O-ooh naughty mummy.” Yixing moaned out and then leant forward, inviting Junmyeon to make out with him over Sehun’s shoulder. They continued pounding into their baby boy’s body, making him bounce around and go limp in their hold as they licked into each other’s mouths and sucked on one another’s tongues. Sehun whined feeling left out. That brat. Two cocks plunged deep in his hole and he was still whining for more. Junmyeon adjusted his angle and hit Sehun’s prostate dead on, making their baby boy sob uncontrollably. No one whines at mummy. Junmyeon landed a sharp slap onto Sehun’s ass and it made him clench tight around their lengths. They all hissed as the sensation, it made the pleasure heighten so much.

“I-I’m close Jun, we should move now.” Yixing always broke out of character and scene when he was close, wanting to make sure they fulfilled all their baby boy’s desires before he cummed. Yixing always cummed first, before Junmyeon. 

Yixing lifted Sehun from their cocks and helped Junmyeon manoeuvre their needy, demanding baby boy over to the plastic covering on the floor. 

“Now! I want it now! I wanna cum daddy, please, please let me cum!” Sehun always became bratty when they were pushing his limits, they had been at it for a long time so they decided to let him have his way. They were all so fit to burst. 

“Okay baby boy, daddy’s got you, make sure you look at me so you can be here and feel it all.” Yixing knew Sehun so well. Knew that if they looked into each other’s eyes that their baby boy would be present for the big finale. 

Yixing picked Sehun and Junmyeon helped distribute the weight, flush against Sehun’s back, until they were holding him safe enough and high enough and spread open. Junmyeon took one hand off to direct their cocks into Sehun’s entrance then helped Yixing lower their baby boy down. 

They both started thrusting up and then let Sehun’s body drop down, fucking into his desperate, gaping hole so deliciously. 

Yixing hooked his finger into the silicone cock ring and tugged hard until it broke off from Sehun’s cock, it sent pain shooting through their baby boy’s body. 

“Cum.” Junmyeon demanded as he hit Sehun’s prostate dead on. And they watched their baby boy fall apart in front of them. The pain mixed with the pleasure always sent him over the edge. Sobbing, whimpering, moaning, _cumming_ all over his torso and Yixing’s. Some landing on his own mouth, to which he stuck his tongue out and lapped at his own release. 

Junmyeon and Yixing slammed up hard a few more times and cummed almost simultaneously, shuddering and convulsing as their release pulsated into Sehun’s entrance. And then it was happening. They both began to let themselves stream into Sehun as he screamed out at the odd feeling. So full. So much. So wet. Sehun could feel his boyfriends cum and piss start flooding from his hole as he was filled beyond capacity. It was exactly what he wanted. Staring into Yixing’s eyes, feeling the warmth coat his insides. The sweet humiliation of his ass being used like this. 

They had drank so much water it felt like their bladder was about to pop. So the stream of piss in Sehun’s hole seemed never ending. They were both groaning as the pressure was subsiding within them and the warmth inside Sehun was increasing. Their baby boy was sloppy and gaping. It was so fucking hot. 

“You did so, so well baby boy. We need to pull out now and get you cleaned up.” Sehun whined and shook his head in protest. He wanted to stay filled.

“Daddy will plug your slutty cum-hole once we’ve cleaned you okay baby boy?” Yixing smirked and Junmyeon smacked his arm, shaking his head at his boyfriend and chuckling. They needed to look after Sehun now. It was going to be a gushing mess of a piss-cum cocktail spilling from Sehun’s ass when they pulled out, but they didn’t mind. It was what Sehun had wanted.

They manoeuvred Sehun off their dicks, their baby boy squeaking at the odd sensation of copious amounts of liquid leaving his body and made sure he was cradled in his daddy’s arms as they made their way to the bathroom. 

Junmyeon ran the bath and then headed out for something to bring Sehun round. Yixing poured honey bath milk into the tub so that the smell could soothe their baby boy. Junmyeon brought back some Malteaser Bunny’s for Sehun to munch on as they cleaned him and coaxed him from that precious headspace of his. 

~~~~~~~~

Daddy plugged his baby boy up and they fell asleep snuggled on the - now clean - bed. Junmyeon smiled at the sight, happy that their baby boy had enjoyed himself. They would talk about it properly tomorrow, but for now he was happy and safe in his daddies arms. Junmyeon set out to clean the plastic wrap from the floor and get their room back in order. 

You see, once they had found the right people, their lives outside of home didn’t matter so much. Yes, Junmyeon had a tough time at work. Yes, Yixing found it frustrating at the studio sometimes. Yes, Sehun was wildly unconfident and shy, making his life difficult sometimes. But, they had each other. Their own little bubble that kept them safe from the outside world. They had found people that would try anything with them. That they felt safe with. Felt loved. 

And so, HoneyBoy, BunnyBoy and BabyBoySehunnie really had managed to find what they were looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I love reading all the things involved in this fic, in other peoples work, so I am really interested to find out whether you think I’ve written them well in here or not.
> 
> This is far too much smut for a sunny Thursday morning, but sometimes it can’t be helped.
> 
> Of course I still had to end this in a fluffy way, readers of my other fics will know that I find it practically impossible to not be fluffy. I’m going to try fix that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment if you get chance, I’ll always be thankful and reply. Kudos make me smile lots, if you think they are deserved :)
> 
> Happy Thursday my loves! X x x


End file.
